User blog:Oliverwestern/Blog Ten
Please read this twice before commenting, just in case you misinterpret it: As you know, in my previous blog, I vented my anger out on users who classed Mario fans as troublemakers. Let me tell you something, and you find that a majority of so-called Baby Show characters aren't as as bad as you THINK they are: When it comes to deciding whether or not he or she is a troublemaker, I set out the following THREE conditions that MUST be met in order for that person or character to be classified as a Troublemaker: #They must be disliked by at least 99% of the users #They must promote completely unacceptable behaviour #They must do something that is not allowed to be done in real life NB: Fictional characters from Nintendo, Sega, ITV, Disney, and Saban, will automatically FAIL to meet all three conditions, regardless of their status in their respective shows and games. Let's take Dora, Peach, Daisy, Caillou, Mario, Sonic, Noddy, Postman Pat, and Warren Cook for example. Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Sonic, all failed to meet any of the said conditions, and are therefore nice guys, not troublemakers. Warren Cook, as we all know, is famous for making Fake VHS Openings. I don't defend his actions one bit, BUT, if you at the three conditions I've set, Warren Cook, for a bad user, failed to meet the second of the three conditions for being a troublemaker, but that does not him a good person, either. Those whom only meet two out of three, I'm calling them Moderate Troublemakers, those who badly wind up good users. Postman Pat, if you look at all three conditions, meets the first two conditions of being a troublemaker, but has failed to meet the third condition, as postman is, after all, an occupation. Therefore, like Warren Cook, he's also a Moderate Troublemaker. Before I move on to Noddy, Dora, and Caillou, I would like to point out that if they meet only ONE of the three conditions, but fail to meet the other TWO, then I class them as Anti-Hero. A perfect example of this would be Sailor Mini Moon (or Sailor Chibi Moon) of the Sailor Moon series, as she meets the first condition of the three, but not the other two. Now, back to Noddy, Caillou, and Dora. Those three can definitely be classified as Troublemakers, as I did research into all three of them, and tested to see any of them matched the conditions, and guess what? Dora, Caillou, and Noddy, meet ALL three conditions, definitely making those three troublemakers. This way, it'll be a lot easier for non-siders to try and end this war between Good and Bad users, and will HOPEFULLY encourage us to behave more maturely and sensibly on all of the GoAnimate wikias. Remember: if you dislike a certain character, make sure they meet the correct requirements within this blog before deciding whether or not they're troublemakers, but DO bare in mind, however, that for that character to be classed as a troublemaker, they must meet ALL three conditions. Key is below: No conditions met = Good Person/Character One conditin met = Anti-Hero Two conditions met = Somewhat/Moderate Troublemaker All three conditions met = Troublemaker Category:Blog posts